


Welcome Home

by afteriwake



Series: All's Fair [32]
Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Asking To Be A Bridesmaid, Babysitter Danny Messer, Babysitter Lindsay Monroe, Christmas Lights, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Jessica Angell/Don Flack, Engaged Danny Messer/Lindsay Monroe, F/M, First Night, Kissing, Moving, Moving Out, Sleepiness, Surprise Kissing, Surprises, Unpacking, Wedding Planning, Worried Angell, new home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 23:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: It’s their first night in their new home.





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> This fic answers the prompt " _moving day_."

“I’m so nervous,” Angell said as they moved around the apartment. They were double checking to make sure they hadn’t left anything. As soon as they were done, Flack was going to hand their keys over to the super and they were going to drive off to Staten Island and move into their new home. It was December 3rd, and while Flack didn’t express it out loud, he was nervous, too. Maybe not _as_ nervous, but nervous nonetheless.

“It’ll be fine,” he said, moving over to her and enveloping her in a hug. 

“I know. I just freak that something won’t work right or all we’ll get is cold water or—“

Flack silenced her with a kiss. When she finally relaxed and melted against him, he pulled away slightly and rested his forehead against hers. “It’ll be _fine_ ,” he repeated softly.

She smiled slightly. “If it’s not, can I blame you?”

“Sure, you can blame me.” Then he pulled away. “Come on. Let’s go relieve Danny and Lindsay of their babysitting duties.” He offered her his hand and she took it before they walked out of their apartment one last time, locking up behind them.

****

\--

The first thing Angell noticed when they pulled up were the Christmas lights. Hawkes and Danny had put them up the night before as a surprise, and Angell found that looking at them turned on and twinkling filled her up with warmth. This was really home, she thought.

They had moved in in stages, so the bedrooms were ready and all they needed to do to the living room was re-arrange furniture and open up a couple of boxes. The kitchen was something Angell had not been looking forward to, though, because it was a much bigger kitchen than the one in their apartment and she got the feeling it was going to look very empty.

Flack opened the front door and Angell took in the scene in front of them. Earlier they had put the DVD and TV up and now Danny and Lindsay were on the floor with Victoria, watching one of the DVDs her parents had bought for her. She had seemed fascinated by The Wiggles and it looked as though she still was. Danny, on the other hand, was not. The minute they got into view he got up off the floor with a relieved look on his face. “Oh, thank God. I can finally stop watching these DVDs now.”

Lindsay laughed. “We only watched two. The rest of the time I let you watch baseball with her.”

“Who won?” Flack asked.

“Yankees,” Danny replied. “Wasn’t a great game, though, so you didn’t miss much.”

“Good to know,” Flack said with a nod.

Angell had moved over to Lindsay and helped her up before picking Victoria up and rubbing her cheek against her daughter’s. “You gave her a bath?” she asked Lindsay.

Lindsay nodded. “Feeding got a little messy today.”

“So, the tub works okay? The water temperature’s fine?” Angell asked.

Lindsay nodded again. “Yeah, it’s fine.” Then she smiled. “While Victoria was taking a nap, Danny and I worked on a surprise for you.”

Angell shifted Victoria slightly on her hip. “Really?”

Danny grinned. “Well, you said you weren’t looking forward to doing the kitchen, so we did it for you. You can move everything around later if you want, but I think it works pretty well where we’ve got everything.”

“And he cooked,” Lindsay added.

“Well, not exactly. But I put together a lasagna for you guys to cook tonight, so you wouldn’t have to worry about dinner. Hawkes brought by a casserole, too, and said he’s still going to come over and help paint the guest bathroom tomorrow. But eat my lasagna first.”

Flack laughed. “Sure thing, Danny.”

Danny looked at his watch. “I’ll help you bring in the last of the boxes, then me and Lindsay are going to head down the block to see my parents.”

“You know you’ll never get to come to visit us without visiting your parents as well,” Angell said with a smile.

“Yeah, well, you’re family just as much as they are, and it’s good to visit family,” he said with a slight shrug and an almost unnoticeable blush.

“That’s so sweet,” Angell said, heading over and kissing his cheek quickly. “You guys are family too. Speaking of family, have you decided whose side I’m sitting on for your wedding?”

“We decided not to have sides,” Lindsay said. “I’m going to come in from the side, and everyone will be in front of the altar. And besides, I’ve been thinking that I’d rather have you be a bridesmaid instead of just a guest.”

“Really?” Angell asked, surprised.

She nodded. “Danny’s got three cousins he’s close to who moved back to New York last week, so Danny wants them in the wedding party too, and that means I need more bridesmaids. You are at the top of my list.”

“Oh, I’d be honored,” Angell said. “Now we just need to find something that looks good on all of us bridesmaids.”

“I know. It’s going to be hard,” Lindsay said with a laugh. “But I’m pretty sure with yours and Stella’s help we can find something.”

“Maybe more Stella’s help than mine,” Angell said with a laugh. “She’s the fashionista of the group.”

“Yeah, that’s true.”

“Let’s go bring those boxes in now,” Danny said to Flack. “I doubt we’ll be able to add anything more to their conversation.”

“Begone with you,” Lindsay said with a laugh.

“Yeah. Go do manly things,” Angell added with a smirk. Flack grinned back at them and he and Danny went outside. “Come on,” she said once they were outside. “Let’s go look at the kitchen.”

**\--**

It was a few hours later that Flack and Angell stopped going through boxes. They’d gotten the last little bit of the kitchen and the living room done and were working on their bedroom when Angell yawned. “I’m more tired than I thought,” she said, stretching.

“We should call it a night,” he replied. “Even though I have tomorrow off, you don’t.”

“Good point,” she said, pulling the last piece of clothing out of the box and taking it over to their dresser, putting it in. Once she’d shut the drawer she turned to him and smiled. “Our first night in our new home.”

“And nothing went wrong,” he said. “I told you everything would be fine.”

“Yes you did,” she said, moving over to him and putting her arms around his waist. “I should listen to you more often.”

“Yes you should,” she said with a nod and a grin. Then he leaned in and kissed her. “Just think. Today is a whole new beginning for us.”

“Yes it is,” she said. “And it’s a good beginning.”

“Yeah.” He held onto her for a moment more. “Bed now?”

“Bed now,” she said, pulling away from him. They changed quickly, turned off the lights and climbed into bed together, Flack pulling her close once they were both under the covers. “Night, Don.”

“Night, Jess,” he said. In a moment, he realized she was asleep, and he smiled to himself before following right behind her.


End file.
